To Become a Legend
by Monkey Is Awesome
Summary: Another story I wrote.


This was not how Vieviena was planning to spend her morning, all she had done was find a warmer place to sleep, and she ends up in the mouth of a black dragon! Now she had no idea why she was not being swallowed, or why there was a bubble protecting her from the sharp teeth of the dragon, but that was not for her to decide.

Here she was, Vieviena. A Night Elf with no tattoos and sandy brown hair. Amongst her own people she stood out like crazy. Then there was her eyes, most of her kind had shining purple eyes, while she had grey eyes. This made her the subject of all the teasing in the area. She never had fit in with anybody, making her very lonely. When lonely, one tends to become...Eccentric.

Vieviena, trying to escape went to pry open the dragons mouth,

"_Stop moving unless you want to be food!"_

"huh?" Vieviena responded

"_Are all Night Elves this dumb? Ever head a dragon speak?" _The voice, supposedly a dragon said.

"Wait, wait, you're saying that you are a dragon?" Vieviena responded dumbly.

"_You might make a good snack" _The dragon muttered under his, well whatever.

"If you are a dragon, why have you not eaten me?" Vieviena asked coldly. Aren't black dragons supposed to be cruel and ruthless? Vieviena thought to herself.

"_I am not like my siblings elf" _The dragon grumbled.

"Vieviena" Vieviena snapped automatically.

* * *

"_Fine Vievi, shut up and stop moving if you want to live."_ Vieviena wisely listened.

(Dragons using the noises they make to speak to each other.)

"Wimp!" The commanding male, Hellwing screamed at him.

This was joined in by a chorus of jeers directed at the dragon, who literally had to keep his mouth shut. Ignoring all the jeering and mockery, kept walking towards the exit of the nesting grounds. Hurry hurry he thought to himself.

"Boom" A larger dragon sent him flying, straight across the room. He crashed into a few of the smaller dragons, glad he had thought of the bubble around Vievi he continued walking as if nothing happened. This led to other dragons of varios sizes coming at him for a go.

"Look at the wimp go, go and run from the rest of his kind. Lets hope he doesn't come back!" One dragon shouted.

So close, but Hellwing was not going to let him get away without a scar to add to his collection.

Hot! He thought as he jumped up, frightened. Hellwing was bringing hell to his rear with fire!Maybe jumping was a stupid reflex, he added. Plummeting to the ground, struggling with the wind to open his wings he fell.

Vieviena was not amused! The bubble was protecting her from the teeth, but what was protecting her from the bubble? That bubble hurts, she mused to herself.

Now, to add insult to injury, she was thrown to the top of the bubble, and she had to guess that the dragon was falling! Dragon use your wings!

Finally managing to pull his wings open, The dragon began to fly away. This had been quite convenient. The elf had given him a reason to get away, and something to use to show he wanted different.

The only problem was, flying he had to avoid being seen.

So tired,Flying for two days straight is hard. Flying across an ocean was a bad idea. Resting on the shore of a beach somewhere on Northrend, he spat the elf out of his mouth.

"What the heck?" the elf said, "I thought you were helping me! That hurt"

ignoring the elf, he prepared to shift.. Shifting down into the likeness of a night elf, so he could talk to her better he said "Sorry about the... accidents." Muttering something in a language foreign to Vieviena, he healed her.

Vieviena just stood there and gawked. "d-d-o y-ou lo-ok like that by choosing?" Vieviena said incomprehensible.

He looked up with a questioning look in his eyes. "We can choose what race we go as, but little other than what we would look like as a dragon."

Vieviena just stood there gawking at him. Ignoring her, he sat down, leaning against a rock.

"You realize what you did right? Going to sleep in a dragons cave?" he asked Vieviena

"I didn't know it was a dragons cave!" She protested. "Also what is your name? I never got it." Looking at the dragon expectantly she waited, but there was no response. "Come on! I know you have one!" she said playfully.

Reluctantly he said "Call me Darim"

"Fine Darim, where are we?" The Elf had gone back to her interrogation.

"Northrend, somewhere on the southern coast of Dragonblight." Darim said.

"huh? Why are why here?" Vieviena said.

"I plan to go to the red dragons and ask for amnesty among their people. No doubt I will not be accepted easily, but that can be overcome," pausing Darim added "With your help."

"WHAT!" Vieviena shouted "you cant expect me to enter that place! Thats for dragons only!"

"If you are with me," Darim said "You will be allowed to leave if you wish. Remember, you owe me for saving your life."

"Thank you, insanely handsome dragon, for saving my life." NOT what I meant to say. Vieviena thought.

Darim looked at her with confusion. "Will you come or not?"

"I might as well, I need your protection anyway." Vieviena decided. "Ma'am, a black dragon is flying this way." a watcher shouted

"Let it come, we will see what it wants." Alexstrasza said, after all the last black dragon had attack the place. "Everyone, get ready for an attack if it comes!" Alexstrasza shouted. "Ma'am the black has a rider!


End file.
